


Makoto

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not the average Makoto goes to uni fic, Realisations, Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, eventual makoxharu, makoxharuxmako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru paints a picture of Makoto after he thinks that they can never be together and accidentally pours his soul into it. The next day he wakes only to find an empty canvas and a naked man beside him.</p><p>With two Makoto's in existence Haru is bound to have an adventure. Especially when he finds out that Makoto loves him just as much as the clone does.</p><p>SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> proofed by anilinsan :)

It’s nighttime in Iwatobi when Makoto walks around the back of Haru’s house. The front door is locked but he can see the light upstairs. For the past couple of weeks his friend hasn’t been answering his phone or emails. Thankfully, he is completely caught up on all of his course work, early in fact, which means he is able to see Haru sooner.

Tokyo University is hard; harder than he ever thought. It’s not the work that pushes him down, though. It’s being without his best friend; the person he has secretly been in love with since before he can remember. Sometimes he just wants to get on a train and come home, quit university and live with Haru. That’s a pipe dream, however; because although Haruka is his friend and he cares for Makoto, it’s not romantic love.

Sighing heavily to himself, Makoto tells himself that now isn’t the time to be thinking these things. The steps creak beneath his weight and he finally feels like he is home. The scent of Haru’s house, the golden glow of the living room light, the sound of… _Haru_?

Eyes widening, the alarmed man hears the noise again. It is definitely his friend and it sounds like something is wrong.

Dropping his bag to the floor with a thud, Makoto doesn’t bother to remove his shoes as he bolts up the stairs. It is silent again but his heart is still racing. He reaches Haru’s room, slamming the shoji open, but it’s empty. A creak sounds, drawing his attention down the hall.

His parents’ bedroom?

Rushing forward, Makoto opens the door quickly. He’s ready to see something horrible, like out of a horror film.

What he finds is just as bad, maybe even ten times worse.

“H-Haru?!” He asks, green eyes agape and mouth opened wide.

Haru looks back at him with clouded eyes of blue. He is sweating, flushed and there is a man kneeling between his legs. Makoto can’t see all of his friend, because of the tanned person covering him, but he can see his face; his hands clinging to another’s shoulders.

The man turns and a loud gasp falls from Makoto’s mouth and his eyes widen even more. His heart is no longer beating fast, it has practically stopped.

Looking back to Haru, his mouth goes dry as he asks,

“How did this happen?”

“It’s-” Haru begins. His jaw is set but his voice is still heavy with lust and Makoto tries in vain to ignore his body’s reaction.

“It’s a long story.”

Haru knows  _exactly_ how it happened, how this  _is_  happening. But it isn’t that easy to tell. Pushing backwards, he covers himself with a sheet and his bed partner. This moment feels completely inappropriate, with the three of them here, watching each other.

Nevertheless, when Makoto says, “I’ve got time,” Haru knows that he needs to tell him, no matter how awkward and wrong this is. It hurts just looking at his friend…at both of them.

And so he settles for gazing down at his hands, because it’s much easier this way.

Taking in a deep steadying breath, Haru pretends that he isn’t naked and guilty and he starts from the beginning…

xxx

Haru is almost 19 when he realises how much he loves Makoto. It’s been a long time coming and now that he has realised, he feels absolutely paralysed. He has had years to figure it out, to come to his senses…since forever, really.

Nevertheless, it wasn’t until his best friend left for Tokyo (three months earlier) that he started to feel the burn of loneliness; a burn that slowly became a raging fire, veering toward an explosion.

It didn’t happen overnight and started as a niggling feeling, an annoyance that he could deal with. Makoto was fresh in his mind and they spoke every night. But even with the contact, life went downhill quickly; too quickly.

It started with the small things that hurt more than they should have; things that he has never done without Makoto that have always been horribly mundane. Haru would look up from his mackerel (ready to speak) and no one would be there, he’d soak in the bath and Makoto never came, his favourite console games felt useless and the water became less comforting by the day; especially with no one to pull him from it.

Then the first week ended and Haru felt the loss more than ever. His heart felt like it was beating faster, clenching tightly, his body teasing him with tightened breaths. His dreams turned vivid; nightmares that always ended with a familiar soothing voice and bright green eyes. They were dreams that steadily morphed into an illusion of a different kind, with heavy breaths and sweat slicked skin. It always started with a kiss…and ended in the delicious groan of his name, said in his favourite voice in the entire world.

He didn’t attribute these feelings to love, though; not straight away. After all, they were not the first wet dreams that featured Makoto and will probably not be the last. For years Haru just assumed that Makoto was the only person that interested him; that his mind was taking his waking life moments and twisting them for his repressed sexual need. It wasn’t anything to worry about. It just made being alone ten times harder to deal with. It was almost enough to make him leave for Tokyo.

He didn’t and continued on for weeks living with the maddening nighttime illusions and the empty days. Haru didn’t want to leave the house and spent his time soaking in the bath tub, in silence. Nagisa called and called, again and again. So did Rei, Rin and Kou.

He never answered. He would have destroyed his phone if it wasn’t his only portal to Makoto…

Makoto that emailed him.

_Are you okay? Nagisa is worried about you. You can talk to me._

_I miss you._

Reading the words hurt more than anything. His eyes watered, his limbs shook and he wanted to hear his friend badly, to see him. Haru knew that he couldn’t tell him what was wrong, because Makoto was following his dreams. He refused to worry him with something that was a mystery.

After that moment, he still didn’t know that love was his ailment.

He didn’t figure it out until Nagisa brought it up when he reluctantly agreed to go swimming.

“ _Are you okay, Haru-chan?”_

“ _I’m fine.”_

“ _But you’re getting out of the pool…”_

“ _So?”_

“ _It’s only been twenty minutes.”_

“ _Shut up, Nagisa.”_

Haru walked away, but not before hearing his friend say to Rei-

“ _Haru-chan is lovesick because Mako-chan is so far away.”_

Nagisa’s observation didn’t shock or awe him and Haru padded toward his towel nonchalantly. Picking it up, he didn’t dry off. Nor did he say goodbye.

He walked home in silence; half naked, bare foot, heart aching, but he felt better than before. Haru understood what was wrong with him, but it didn’t mean that he could fix it.

“ _Lovesick.”_

It sounded about right.

The conversations continued each night and Haru found that he wanted to tell Makoto. His body was responding to every breath, every laugh that came from the receiver. By the end of each call he was such a mess of aching need that he had to fix it.

Haru touched himself and thought of Makoto each night after that.

Unfortunately, the dreams stopped as a result.

So he turned to the only outlet that could help him. Water reminded him too much of his friend but was still a stress reliever…and it wasn’t enough.

But painting, it took away the reality.

Art is something that Haru has always been good at, excellent some would say. It has been there when his mind was full and heart heavy.

His parents’ bedroom quickly became a studio and his savings were cut into significantly with each new canvas or brush bought. Nevertheless, he felt free for a time.

For weeks he painted anything and everything until it all started to remind him of Makoto. Whether it be a landscape or animal, his friend always surfaced.

“Fuck.” He said to himself when a whale looked back at him. It was a sea creature, but it reminded him so much of his best friend that his heart clenched.

The canvas was placed to the side and Haru gave in to the burn of inspiration. He painted the truest most real version of Makoto that he could imagine. His heart hurt continually as each stroke of his love made its way onto the page. It took hours and Haru didn’t move.

He poured his whole soul into the piece; everything that he had.

When he was finished, a smiling man stared back at him with eyes of green and darkened skin. Makoto was perfect.

Haru passed out on his parents’ bed, paint stains and all. It was the first time that he slept fitfully in months. It was like Makoto was wrapping him up, keeping him safe and warm.

When Haru woke…

Everything was different.

xxx

The room is blurry when Haru’s lashes flutter open. He isn’t sure what time it is or even when he fell asleep. However, he does know that he is incredibly warm; almost too warm.

Yawning slowly, he moves to stretch only to find that he can’t.

“What?” He murmurs to himself, voice thick with sleep. It’s almost stifling now and something doesn’t feel right.

Gazing downward, Haru’s eyes focus on a set of tanned forearms. They are wrapped around him tightly and look so familiar. There is a scent that almost seems foreign but soothes him. It’s masculine and sweet…It smells like-

His breath hitches and Haru freezes.

“Makoto?” He asks, but no answer comes. The person presses closer against his back and a blush rises to his cheeks at what he feels. If this is Makoto behind him…then  _that_  is his morning erection.

 _Oh no._  Haru thinks as his heartbeat picks up. He can feel his body reacting to the proximity, to the hardness wedged between his cheeks. He is red, flustered and he needs to get away.

“Makoto.” Haru grouses loudly, ripping away with all of his might. He manages to pull free, rolling onto his stomach to save embarrassment.

His friend murmurs something unintelligible and he reaches out for the lost warmth. He finds it when his fingers wrap around Haru’s wrist. Then, he tugs.

“Makoto, what are you-?” The surprised man begins, but he is cut off when Makoto’s eyes open suddenly and their lips collide.

 _Makoto is kissing me._ His brain provides and Haru is lost to the cause. He groans low in his throat and suddenly he doesn’t give a damn how Makoto got here or why they are joined like this. Their tongues glide and he tilts his head a little more. Makoto’s arms wrap around him, pulling him flush against hard, naked torso and a wanting erection. They roll and Haru finds that he likes this position better. He wriggles his hips and groans into the kiss. Makoto does too and when they pull away briefly, Haru manages to get out, “Why is this happening?”

His heart thuds heavily in his chest as Makoto kisses along his jaw, kneads at the rest of his body like he is sexy and Haru feels incredibly wanted.

Hips grind upwards and he gasps breathily when their cocks touch. He can already feel how hot they are.

“I love you, Haru.” Makoto murmurs, suckling on his neck. A large hand rests on his lower back and the man realises that they are wearing too much clothing.

“I love you.” He replies, even though it’s completely embarrassing; but he has been waiting for so long and he is past the point of being scared. Haru wants Makoto, more than he has ever wanted anything.

“Is that why you came back?” He finds himself asking, leaving his own nips against his friend’s skin. Breathy noises leave Makoto’s mouth and he ruts against him again, gripping Haru’s hips this time.

“Back from where? I’ve been here the whole time.” Sounds beside his ear and despite the haze of lust, he forces himself to pull backward to look Makoto in the face.

“No you haven’t.” Haru says, frown slowly falling into place. His erection is almost painful, but he can’t stop himself. If Makoto had been here, then Haru wouldn’t have gone through so much distress.

But then maybe he wouldn’t have realised his feelings…

The small spike of anger ebbs and his expression softens. “Its fine,” He sighs, keeping Makoto’s lovely green gaze.

“Haru.” His friend responds, rubbing his large hands all over him. They feel strangely different to before, though; less calloused.

“Hm?” Haru intones. He is beginning to relax, to feel more at home than before.

“Thank you for painting me.” Makoto says with a bright smile that is so much like his Makoto.

Azure widen considerably and he scrambles upward, falling off the bed in a heap. Turning over, he ignores the pain in his back where he fell. Instead, he focuses on the corner of the room where his painting of Makoto should be.

“I love you, Haru.” Sounds from behind him, but Haruka doesn’t hear.

All he sees is a blank canvas.

xxx

“How long ago was that?” Makoto asks, staring at himself with intense scrutiny. He knew that Haru could paint, but this is crazy.

“Two months.” Haru replies, refusing to look at him. There is a slight tint to his cheeks and Makoto’s eyes narrow. This is completely unfathomable. He doesn’t know how to deal with this: a person who looks exactly like himself, and Haru, sleeping together. If only Makoto knew how badly his friend was hurting, he could have come home or at least brought Haru with him…

Instead, this is happening. There is a clone of himself, naked, that has come to life…from a painting?

“This is too much.” The brunette murmurs, rubbing his temples soothingly. He has been pinching himself for the past twenty minutes and is pretty certain that he is awake.

“So this is the reason you haven’t been talking to me.” Makoto continues. He takes a step forward, deciding that it should be okay to sit down. Only when he comes closer, the clone version of himself latches onto Haru’s arm. A spike of possession runs through him and Makoto wants to rip them apart. It’s stupid, but he feels completely justified.

“Please.” The clone says and Haru pulls back, looking into ‘his’ eyes. “I’m Makoto.” The imposter mumbles and his face starts to contort.

Makoto knows that face; the clone is about to cry.

“I love you, Haru.” The painting whispers, loud enough for them all to hear. “Please don’t throw me away.”

Haru frowns and Makoto feels his chest clench. It’s clear that he has formed a bond with this version of him. There are hickeys all over their bodies and there is an expression in his eyes that Makoto has only seen on rare occasions. They are undoubtedly close.

“I won’t.” Haru says, reaching up to touch the clone. “Why would I?”

The fake begins to cry harder and Makoto starts to feel bad. This situation seems like a culmination of Haru’s love (from the story he heard). And although the clone isn’t from this world, these feelings that ‘he’ possesses are very real.

“Because I don’t have the memories you talk about and I make you angry. I’m right here, but you ask for me in your sleep.” The clone pauses, looking at Makoto. Their green clash and without warning, a tear escapes from his own wavering gaze. “I’m not really Makoto, am I?” The clone asks, sounding lost.

Makoto’s heart drops to his stomach and he doesn’t reply straight away. His feet begin to move without consent, toward the bed. He stops before himself and the two stare in silence.

Tears fall and he replies softly. “I’m sorry, no.” The clone cries harder and it grips at Makoto’s heart like a vice. He can’t believe that this is happening, that he’s crying with himself over Haru. He knows exactly how much it hurts to love someone that you can’t have and if he could he would take it all away.

_Take it all away…_

His eyes widen and Makoto looks toward Haru and then back to himself. He isn’t really sure what’s going through his mind, but it has to be better than this stalemate. This person in front of him might not have his memories or know Haru the same, but his love is real. Makoto can feel it.

Is there really any need for all this pain? Haru loves him, he loves Haru. They both do.

Shouldn’t that be alright?

“You’re not me, but you are Makoto.” He assures and the clone’s eyes widen. Hands dart out to grip at him and the brunette doesn’t move. “Do you love Haru?” He asks and the fingers around his wrists tighten.

“More than anything.” The clone replies, tears welling up again.

“I love him, too.” Makoto says, looking at Haru this time. “I always have.” Blue look back and a silent understanding befall them. Gazing at himself again, he wonders if clone Makoto can read Haru’s mind, too.

“Who do you love, Haru?” Makoto asks his friend, though he doesn’t look away from the image of himself.

“Makoto.” Haruka replies seriously, without a beat. It’s simple and holds meaning deeper than the words.

There is a pause before anyone speaks, like the truth is setting in.

“I’m Makoto.” The clone says, slowly getting the idea. “ _You’re_  Makoto.” He finishes off, gripping the standing man tighter.

Makoto smiles softly. “We’re Makoto.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofed by anilinsan.tumblr.com :)

“Who do you love, Haru?” Makoto asks his friend, though he doesn’t look away from the image of himself.

“Makoto.” Haruka replies seriously, without a beat. It’s simple and holds meaning deeper than the words.

There is a pause before anyone speaks, like the truth is setting in.

“I’m Makoto.” The clone says, slowly getting the idea. “You’re Makoto.” He finishes off, gripping the standing man tighter.

Makoto smiles softly. “We’re Makoto.”

_xxx_

“We’re Makoto…” The clone murmurs and Makoto names him inwardly, Makoto2. He’s still standing before himself and he can see Haru from the corner of his eye. The green eyes that look up at him are hopeful and it hasn’t escaped him that both he and Haru are still naked. There are love bites covering his best friend’s skin and although he has come to terms with it, Makoto finds that he wants to lay his own set of markings. 

He has to be the one to act, it’s obvious. He also has to appease Makoto2 and show him that he intends to share. It’s damn crazy but he never thought in his wildest fantasies that he would be able to have Haru at all. If he has to share with himself then it’s a small price to pay. 

So he makes a move. Makoto’s hand reaches out to touch the olive cheek that looks identical to his own. It’s smoother, maybe a tad darker since he has been inside studying, but it’s definitely him. His thumb grazes over the skin and his fingers hold Makoto2’s jaw. Then, he leans down and joins their lips. Identical green eyes widen just before the contact and he hears an intake of breath, though Makoto2 makes no move to pull away. He needs to be the confident one and right now Makoto has no choice. It’s coming easily and he sinks into the moment. The hands gripping at his arms loosen and he feels himself being tugged forward. His knee wedges between familiar thighs and his lips part. The wetness that meets him is new and there is something comforting about the reciprocating party. Makoto almost forgets that he is kissing himself; that he’s threading his fingers through his own hair and sliding his tongue against one that is exactly like his. He likes it and only the sound of Haru’s sharp breath is enough to pull him away. 

He does. Makoto rips backward and so does his counterpart. They are both panting heavily and their heads snap to look at Haru who is further away than before. He has moved to the head of the bed and is leaning against the pillows and the wall, reclined in a half sitting position. He’s exposed and Makoto’s pupils dilate even further when Haru gasps again and continues to touch himself slowly, watching them all the while. 

“Haru.” They both say and they are rewarded with a small smile. 

“You’re wearing too much.” His best friend finally says, eying his groin and the tightened pants. “Help him.” He orders softly and Makoto wonders if Haru is as confident as he sounds. His clone, eager to oblige, reaches for Makoto. It seems that he’ll do anything for Haru. The notion is very familiar to say the least. 

Fingers deftly removing his belt pull him from his thoughts and Makoto is hard pressed to look away. He’s torn between watching Haru fist his erection steadily (and breathtakingly) and his twin that is so close and warm, grazing his abdomen as his pants are pushed to the floor. Taking initiative, Makoto removes his shirt and the rest of his clothing quickly until all that is left are his underwear. They aren’t doing much to hide his aroused state and he notes that both his clone and Haru are watching him.  

A hand touches his stomach and the last piece of cloth falls to the floor. Makoto takes in the sight of Makoto2 wrapping a hand around his erection. It’s really surreal and the grip is similar to his own. It feels amazing, too, and just as his eyes flutter closed, Haru says, 

“No.” 

The pressure releases and he hisses in response. 

“ _Haru_.” He almost whines and he’s met with a curt, 

“Sorry.” But Makoto can tell that he isn’t sorry at all. 

“What do you want?” Makoto2 asks Haru and Makoto notices the spark in his blue eyes. His friend has a plan. 

“Come here.” Haru replies and the clone does so quickly. They share a kiss and Makoto’s lips tingle in response. He wants to kiss Haru as well. His dick twitches and jealousy tinges beneath the arousal. 

“Makoto.” His friend says, looking at him expectantly. Makoto2 hasn’t moved from Haru’s side and kisses his shoulder now, moving lower with each press of his lips. 

 _Oh_. He understands. Haru wants the both of them up there with him and for a moment Makoto can’t keep the nerves at bay. He isn’t as ready as before. Still, the bed dips beneath his eager weight and he is on Haru’s left in a beat. He doesn’t sit like his counterpart and kneels far enough away to be acceptable. Nevertheless, he feels incredibly exposed like this, naked and cock jutting towards his best friend. 

“Mm.” Haru intones as he licks his lips. His eyes dart from Makoto’s face to his erection and the man asks unthinkingly, 

“Are you sure this is okay?” 

It’s a stupid question because Makoto2 begins to lick Haru’s length like its dinner and Haru’s artful fingers burn trails over his own hips. It’s a sensory overload. Makoto’s lips still tingle and before Haru can touch him anymore he clears his throat. 

“A kiss.” He says softly.

Haru pauses and peers up at Makoto more openly. It’s not a sexual expression and he looks genuinely surprised. 

“What?” He asks. 

There’s a pause. Makoto whines, “ _Haru-chan”_  and his friend frowns. 

“A kiss.” Haru reiterates resolutely and the brunet nods. 

Haru sighs shortly. “Come here then.” He sounds like normal putout Haru but Makoto notices the way that his face tilts to receive and the slight scrape of nail against his hips. It seems that he isn’t the only nervous one. 

Makoto moves closer and he gasps when Haru’s fingers brush his arousal. His eyes fall upon his twin just as an identical mouth covers the head of Haru’s dick and Makoto’s eyes snap to Haru’s face. Unexpectedly, Haru isn’t watching the clone, but Makoto. His mouth is ajar and he is breathing heavy but he’s trying hard to keep it together. 

Makoto can’t wait a moment longer and leans forward. Their lips collide and it’s clumsier than his kiss with Makoto2. It’s eager, quick and Haru moans into his mouth when their tongues touch. A calloused hand wraps around his erection and Makoto lets out a noise of his own. He doesn’t have to look to know that Haru is pumping him to the pace that Makoto2 sucks him. He can hear the lewd sounds and it spurs on their exploration. His fingers run through Haru’s hair and touch his jaw, then his neck, chest and abdomen before he reaches Makoto2. He feels the hollowed out cheeks and revels in the suckling noises and the way that Haru jolts against his form with each punctuated bob of his twin’s head. They are closer now and a hand grips the hair of Makoto’s nape while the other continues to fist his dick quickly. He’s running out of air despite breathing through his nose and he uses his left hand to hold the back of Makoto2’s head. Haru happens to tug on him a little harder than before and Makoto accidentally presses down, forcing the clone upon Haru’s dick and an unintentional moan is pulled from all three of them. Makoto does it again and once more until he is aiding his look alike with each downward motion and Haru pulls away from their embrace. He swears and his head is thrown back as he pants out,

“Makoto.” 

Makoto wants to touch him as well and swats Haru’s hand away. He’ll have his moment of pleasure soon enough. He licks at Haru’s neck, suckling and leaving his own proof. Similar marks are placed all over his friend’s torso and Makoto finds that he is sliding lower. He pauses when he moves into place beside his look alike and Makoto2 pulls away from the leaking mess. Haru groans in response but he doesn’t complain outright. 

“Let me.” Makoto says and he’s met with a nod. He offers a kiss in thanks that they become trapped in for a long moment. Makoto2 tastes like salt, the thick headiness of cum and the lingering taste of mackerel. It’s wet and less composed than before and Makoto loves every second of it. He’d stay like that if Haru’s pleas for attention weren’t so rousing. They part and Makoto chuckles at the sound of his friend. Haru is very erotic splayed out like this. 

“Spread your legs.” He orders softly and his friend does so quickly. Their eyes meet and a message is sent. Haru nods and reaches for the lubricant on the bedside table. He manages and hands it over with shaky fingers. 

It takes another second for Makoto to position himself with Makoto2 to the side. He should be paying them both equal attention but there is still a sting in his heart and it is only exacerbated by the stretched heat nudging against his now slicked up cock. Makoto2 has been inside Haru already tonight (although brief) and Makoto wants the same. He’s going to take it. He can be fair soon, after this. 

“Haru.” He murmurs like a prayer and his hands grip beneath his friend’s knees as he sinks slowly inside. It’s tight, hot and Makoto feels dizzy. 

“It feels good.” His twin says in observation and Makoto nods loosely. 

“Yeah…It’s great.” He breathes. He’s watching Haru’s expression keenly with each inch swallowed and Makoto2 begins to lick at their lover once more, sucking the swollen prick slowly and touching his own neglected cock in time. 

“Ah~” Escapes Haru’s mouth and his eyes scrunch together tightly. “Mako.” He mutters, saying it again beneath a whisper. 

Makoto sees his lips and presses all the way in. They jolt and he has to still for a moment lest he wants it to end quickly. Blue eyes flutter open and they stay like that for a moment, merely watching each other. Haru breathes sharply and his inner walls tighten around Makoto’s length with each bob of Makoto2’s head but he doesn’t glance away. 

“Makoto.” He says thickly and they both wish they were closer. Makoto wants to kiss him and Haru’s expressive gaze agrees. 

“I’m sorry.” His friend murmurs, groaning inappropriately afterwards. Makoto shakes his head, _no_ , and lets go of Haru’s legs. He smooths his palms over whatever patch of paleness he can get to and he grits his teeth when Haru’s legs wrap around his hips, feet locking at the small of his back. 

“I’ve wanted this.” Makoto says, leaning forward a little. He still rests on his knees but his hand finds purchase against the mattress and Haru’s fingers cover his own.

“Me too.” Haru replies and if Makoto were a different man he would come back with something snarky. His pride isn’t hurt, though. He understands. Instead, he smiles softly and looks from Haru to Makoto2. 

“You make him feel good, Haru. I’ll take care of you.” He assures. His eyes promise that it’s okay and Haru nods. His clone pulls away from nibbling at the tip of Haru’s dick and he looks between the two of them. 

Makoto2 licks his lips and Makoto copies the gesture. 

“You heard.” He gets out and his hips move back with his words. He pauses at Haru’s entrance for a second as his counterpart nods and then his eyes fall upon his best friend and he is plunging forward deeper into the heat. His eyes close and Haru’s fingers lace between his. Their linked hands press forcefully into the mattress and he’s moaning. Haru is, too, and soon enough a third groan sounds. Green eyes flutter open to see Haru laving at their counterpart’s neglected arousal and it pushes him forward. 

Moments ago Makoto may have felt jealousy at seeing Haru suck at another man, but as his eyes meet identical green, all that he feels is pleasure and the want for more. 

“Ah~” He grits and the same voice utters a similar noise directly after. Haru is so hot around him and Makoto wants to see him cum desperately. 

“Haru.” Makoto breathes as his fingers wrap around the saliva slicked cock bouncing with each jarring movement. 

Angling upwards, he jerks him off quickly and tightly muttering nonsensical words of love while unintentionally gaining speed and force. Haru’s heels dig into his back and Makoto has never enjoyed something more. 

“I love you.” He growls and although Haru is unable to speak, the squeeze of his fingers is enough of a reply. 

 Haru loves him, too, and only now can Makoto see that this has been a long time coming. The heat around him tightens more with each second and he can feel how close his friend is to the edge. The night is far from over, though, and he hisses, _yes_ , as a sticky mess spills over his fingers and Haru’s shudders sensitively through his orgasm. His groans of pleasure are muffled by his busy mouth but for some reason that’s sexy as well. 

Makoto vows that he will have Haru like this again; after having him all night of course. He’ll keep him forever if he’s allowed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofed by anilinsan.tumblr.com :)

It has only been ten minutes but it feels like a lifetime since Makoto joined with him. Haru feels completely full and although Makoto is identical to his clone, somehow this feels  _more_. It’s deeper, harder and all encompassing. The fingers that dig into his hip are bruising and covered with Haru’s own release. Their hands are still joined and he wants nothing more than to see Makoto’s face. 

Pulling back, the clone’s saliva soaked hardness touches his lips before Haru laves lovingly once more. Then he’s gripping it with shaky but firm fingers. He’s never been able to call him ‘Makoto’ when they are spending time together. However, he’s said it more than once during sex without meaning to and he knows that the affectionately named Mako knows. It’s unfortunate because now that he has the real person in front of him, inside of him, Haru thinks that the clone looks like less of a Mako. Makoto is Mako. What was once an annoying nickname has become alluring in his own mind and it suits the man imbedded within him. Makoto is his best friend and this passionate feeling is what he’s been missing. He loves Mako and Makoto but there is something that his friend will always have and that is their past and all of the secrets that come with it. Haru feels more than he has in a very long time. He has his love for Makoto encased within a magical person and his childhood friend who has always supported him. If he’s guilty of anything, it’s being greedy. He is in love with two men who look exactly the same and he’s accepted it. Makoto has always accepted him as well and Haru can’t believe the lengths that they have come together. 

“I love you.” Makoto says again, softer this time. Haru grips at Mako as he feels Makoto enter him again and again. 

“Ah~” Comes out when he tries to reciprocate. He’s in too deep, though, and all Haru can do is turn to look at his best friend. 

“Makoto.” He finally breathes. Matched gasps reply and Haru wonders what they would sound like together, panting close just like when they were kissing. He must be depraved for thinking about his best friend like this, for wanting him; but Makoto was confident, sexy and he forced all of Haru’s inhibitions away. The support that has kept him strong was back and it was old and new. Haru became so hard watching Makoto and Mako together and all it took was one-

“Kiss.” 

Makoto’s eyes haven’t left his and he reads the message loud and clear. Still, he falters and jerks upward hitting Haru’s prostate hard in surprise. A moan escapes him and his head hits the pillow forcefully. He holds Makoto’s hand, willing him to stop and he does. The movements pause as Haru gulps in the air that was stolen before he says it again.

“Kiss each other.” He clarifies, feeling less brave than before. His cards are all on the table and this situation is already strange. He’s as vulnerable as he can be, splayed and aroused. Nevertheless, Haru is safe and he’s sure that Makoto won’t say no; either of them. Green eyes echo the sentiment and confirm his thoughts. Makoto is reading his mind and it’s been far too long. He tilts his head upward to gaze at Mako, who is flushed and willing. Both his lovers look dazed despite Makoto leaning forward to tug Mako closer. He doesn’t pull out and Haru feels him press inside just a little further. 

“ _Makoto_.” He gets out. Haru isn’t sure if he’s begging or telling him to hurry up but it doesn’t matter. Makoto seems to know what they all need and blue eyes widen as he realises what is in front of him. The image of his Makotos, coupled with the small rocks against his entrance, is torturous.

He stifles a groan behind his hand as he watches Mako lean forward. This time Makoto receives and Haru’s teeth sink into his own palm at the way their tongues touch. His lovers are both in the same position, on their knees, though Haru’s thigh parts the two of them. It doesn’t stop their lips from melding and deepening quickly, nor does it hinder Makoto from pulling out and thrusting back inside of Haru’s heat. 

 _Fuck_. He thinks when it happens again. It’s out of time, jagged and reminds him that he’s been hard for a while now. His arousal only heightens as his eyes droop lower to watch Mako’s hands run along Makoto’s abdomen to feel the junction where he and Haru fit. The painted masterpiece lets out a wanton noise of approval when Makoto takes Mako’s cock in hand and begins to jerk him off at a steady pace. It matches the time of his thrusts and Haru can’t believe his eyes. 

There’s only one thing that would make this better and he’s not sure that he is prepared to relinquish this feeling of fullness. Haru has been inside Mako before on numerous occasions but he doesn’t expect Makoto to offer him the same, though maybe he could have the best of both worlds anyway. 

He watches, feeling dizzier and hotter by the second. Haru doesn’t realise that he’s touching himself as well, pumping his cock in time, and it’s becoming more frenzied. Makoto’s thrusts are losing rhythm as he becomes more engrossed with his clone. His large hands ghost over Mako’s thighs and Haru realises upon closer inspection that he’s fingering him. Mako gasps and bites Makoto’s shoulder, touching his own prick now and keening at the intrusion.

“M-Makoto.” Mako gasps, pressing down against Makoto’s fingers, and before Haru even realises it his mind has made its choice. 

“Makoto.” He says softly and green eyes turn to meet him, never stopping his ministrations. 

He doesn’t say it, he doesn’t need to. His form jostles and a gasp escapes as Makoto pushes into him forcefully, doing the same to Mako with his fingers. Makoto’s thrusts have slowed but they still hit exactly the right spot. Blue eyes relay a message and Haru glances at Mako pointedly for good measure. What he’s thinking is crazy but it doesn’t change the fact that he wants to see. 

“Has Haru been inside?” Makoto murmurs deeply into Mako’s ear and Haru watches as the clone nods. Makoto smirks and Haru jerks himself off a little faster. 

“Will you?” Mako asks surprisingly, sounding so much like Makoto. It’s like Haru is seeing two versions of the same person; Makoto’s confident and vulnerable personas together. 

It’s almost addicting. 

“Will I what?” Makoto teases, making Haru bite back a gasp and slow down. He doesn’t want to cum again; not yet. 

“Be inside me?” Mako replies. His tone lilts upwards and Makoto is kissing him again in reply. Identical mouths drink each other in and Haru fucks down against Makoto’s cock as his friend becomes immersed in the puckered entrance making way for his fingers. Saliva won’t be enough to fit Makoto even though Haru had Mako last night. It’s not something that he does all the time, it’s just fortunate. Haru has dirty images in his mind of Makoto around him, crying for more and he wants them to be real one day. He wishes to have twin memories of two Makoto’s taking all of him in. 

Right now this will do and he fumbles for the lubricant. It lands in the dip of the bed and Mako picks it up. His shaking hands open the cap and pour a liberal amount onto Makoto’s waiting fingers. It’s more than a little sexy. 

 “Shit.” Makoto says after a long moment in approval. The room is filled with lewd squelching and Haru knows what it means. He’s the first to pull back, letting Makoto’s erection slip free, and he mourns the loss of being whole. His fingers aren’t enough but he’s going to try anyway. 

“Makoto.” His best friend addresses Mako. He turns his twin and Haru watches, enraptured from close by. He sees large fingers spread Mako and his own breath hitches as Makoto’s tip slides inside with a ‘pop’. Mako lets out a loud gasp of mixed pleasure and pain but Makoto doesn’t stop. He presses inside slowly before pulling back a little and repeating the action again and again until he is seated fully. His lips press a kiss against Mako’s neck and Haru tries desperately to gain satisfaction. Their strained expressions are more than arousing and he’s so into it that he doesn’t realise that two pairs of eyes are on him.

 “I think Haru is lonely.” Makoto says lowly against Mako’s ear. His hand encircles the clone’s erection before jerking him to full mast. The pain of being filled is close to gone and Mako seems to be enjoying himself despite the change in girth. 

“Haru.” Mako says. “Can I?” 

He’s confused for a moment but Makoto clears it up. Their bent bodies straighten and Haru is given the alluring view of his lovers joined tightly. Makoto’s fingers grip at Mako’s hips and he watches Haru from over his shoulder. It’s a heated, powerful gaze and as his eyes move to the man between them he notices that Mako’s chest is covered with perspiration, his abdominals are taut and his cock is ruddy and hard. 

“Oh.” Haru murmurs in realisation. He licks his lips unintentionally and he imagines being filled deeply. It takes him one short moment to scramble closer, not caring for propriety. Makoto’s hand grips at his elbow first and Haru pauses. His eyes ask for a kiss and he indulges them both, one by one. 

The rest happens silently and it’s very fitting. He’s never needed words with Makoto or Mako. Getting comfortable, Haru spreads his thighs using his elbows for support, and he’s filled once more. This time Mako takes him slow. Their rhythm is off and Haru is pretty certain that none of them have done this before. It is perfect, though. Makoto’s thrusts build in tempo and intensity, forcing Mako inside of him deeper each time. His prostate is hit as he angles his hips upward and the room is filled with pants, moans and wails. Two matching voices are deep and husky while Haru’s tone comes out high and strained. He doesn’t notice any of this, or the way that he says their names brokenly as he fists the sheets, chin touching the mattress and arms almost giving in. 

“Fuck.” Makoto exclaims and Mako groans in response. He pants out a  _yes_ , holding Haru tighter than ever. 

“I love you.” Mako says. “Both of you.” He gasps and jolts forward. 

Makoto nips at his neck, suckling and breathing hard. He understands completely and he’s nodding in reply. They’ve just met but he already feels so connected. This clone has so many of his mannerisms; even his voice and temperament are the same. Makoto2 might be a little softer around the edges but Makoto thinks that he knows where the similarities come from. 

In Haru’s story, all of his love was placed inside of the painting that willed itself to life. Makoto feels connected to Makoto2 because it’s his love; the love that he placed inside of Haru and will continue to give him until they are old and grey. 

How can he not love that? 

“Me too.” Makoto gasps. “I love you.” He kisses Makoto2’s shoulder. “Both of you.” 

Haru keens and he’s babbling nonsensical words that are just bitten off gasps but they both know what it means. 

It’s a moment that is so full and it’s punctuated by the frenzy of their joining. Their hips move in tandem as their breaths grows shorter and needier. Haru is incapable of supporting himself. Mako is close to it and Makoto keeps him upright with each deep thrust. Makoto’s cock is being clenched harder than ever and he’s held out long enough. He’s been keeping his release at bay for a while and when Haru cusses beneath his breath, sucking Makoto2 inside of him and cumming harshly against the bed sheets, Makoto is unable to hold back. His hips jerk forcefully and his arms hold Makoto2 tightly against his chest as he empties himself completely. 

It’s staggered, seems to go forever, and takes one final thrust for his clone to reach nirvana. A hand grips at Makoto’s as well as Haru’s. It’s strong and Makoto’s fingers lace through Makoto2’s.

“I love you.” Hits the night air brokenly as a bright light emerges to cover the whole room and Makoto feels the body against him jerk uncontrollably. The fingers clasped within his own burn hot and he’s unable to let go. The heat grows, seeping rapidly into his skin. He should be in unimaginable pain but all he feels is hot and full. His eyes scrunch tight as all of the oxygen is knocked from him and he jolts backwards, falling against the mattress limply. 

“Makoto!” Haru calls out and he smiles. He loves Haru more than anything, especially his voice. “Makoto!” Haru says again. Makoto can’t talk, he’s far too tired, and so he merely reaches forward blindly. His awareness is being stripped from him and in the next breath Makoto’s consciousness fades as his hand falls to the mattress. 

Haru’s voice continues to ring inside of his mind loudly before the blackness swirls into colour and Makoto is captured inside of a beautiful dream world where he is a painted man and there is a Haru who he loves more deeply that anything; a Haru that is sweet and gentle, who teaches him how to be human. He’s in a place where Makoto has nothing to worry about. He is safe and can just love.

It’s the best dream ever. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofed by anilinsan.tumblr.com :)

“Makoto.” Haru tries again. He hasn’t said it for a while and has waited in silence. It’s deafening, though, and he can’t help but notice that Mako is no longer here. He can’t be too sure but when he felt his painting grip at his fingers it felt like the whisper of a goodbye. Haru felt so complete and real in that moment but then the room was filled with bright white light and he couldn’t see anything. He was hot inside and the hand holding his hip burned. He wasn’t able to move until it was too late. Haru heard his name being breathed and it wasn’t Makoto, he knew for certain. 

When his limbs were given free reign he scrambled to face them. He couldn’t see because the spots in his eyes were all encompassing. It was easy to feel, though, and when he did he only found one man. It was Makoto and he felt so very hot. Everywhere was burning and his body jolted upwards as air filled his lungs. 

Still, Makoto didn’t wake and blind Haru burrowed close to his side listening to his steady breath and forcing away images of a time in their youth when he thought that he had lost his best friend. He hasn’t moved since then and it’s been awhile. Whether minutes or hours have passed, Haru isn’t sure. It feels like forever but time means nothing to him either way. Makoto’s breath is steady beneath his ear and they are cool despite their skin that is pressed flush together. Makoto is alive, though, and the utterance of  _Haru_  every so often pulls his spirits higher. His friend is asleep and it looks like he is dreaming. 

“Makoto.” Haru murmurs, not intending to wake him. Regardless, Makoto jolts lightly and inhales deeply. His hands grapple for purchase and Haru raises his head to look at Makoto’s face. Green eyes are agape and his mouth is ajar, there is no pain on his brow, however, and he looks rather peaceful; surprised but serene. 

“Haru.” Makoto says in understanding. The fingers gripping the sheets loosen and Haruka feels an arm encircle his form. It’s warmer than before and both their hearts are beating faster. His own breath is less even and he is still worried. 

“Where’s the other me?” He croaks out, clutching at his head. Makoto doesn’t make a move to get up and Haru supposes that he is dizzy. 

“He’s gone.” Haruka responds softly, mourning Mako’s soft smile and innocent eyes. 

Makoto sighs and rubs his temples. His other hand traces circles on Haru’s skin and it’s comforting. 

“I had the strangest dream.” Makoto murmurs, sounding almost dazed. He doesn’t wait to be prompted, though, and continues on with his train of thought. “It was you and me, but I think I was him.”

“What do you mean?” Haru asks. Without meaning to, his leg slides over Makoto’s and his naked form presses into his side. It’s unthinking and feels completely normal. 

“You made me mackerel and it was the best thing I’d ever tasted but you refused to let me touch you. I wanted to kiss you all over and hug you but you told me it was wrong…I loved you so it didn’t feel wrong. It was so real, Haru.” His friend sounds confused, like he’s piecing it all together but he doesn’t stop. “I don’t know how long it was, it’s a bit fuzzy. I remember that you were on the phone to someone and you looked really sad and I stole a kiss. You were - you were crying…” Makoto’s brow furrows and he holds Haru closer. “We were on the back steps and…it was raining.” 

He breathes in sharply and Haru knows that Makoto has figured it out. 

“Haru, I called you when it was raining. Was - was that me on the phone?” Makoto’s voice is tentative and worried but Haru tells the truth all the same. 

“Un. Nagisa told me I was lovesick and every time I spoke to you I knew it was true.” He admits without gazing upward. In fact, he makes sure to keep his face hidden. 

“So that wasn’t a dream. All of those things, they’re memories.  _His_  memories?” 

Haru nods against Makoto’s chest and his friend squeezes them together. It’s a move that pulls Haru on top of him more but its fine. They feel nice being so close and bare. 

Makoto kisses the top of his head and mutters his name. He says it again but Haru doesn’t budge. He can’t look at Makoto for fear of what he’ll do. He feels like he has lost and gained something all at once and it’s a guilty emotion. 

“Haru-chan.” Makoto finally gets through, using the childhood name and speaking harder, more firmly. Fingers press against Haru’s cheek and will him to look up and with a reluctant sigh he complies. His chin pressing into Makoto’s skin and it should be painful but his friend doesn’t say anything. He knows that he looks surly and Makoto’s eyes are too gentle. They are a little different to before. He must be imagining it, though. 

“Haru, I feel full.” Makoto admits and it doesn’t all fit together in his mind. 

His eyes say so and his friend smiles apologetically. 

“I…Its crazy but I think he’s inside of me. I feel different.” 

Blue widen and Haru scrambles to sit. He ends up straddling Makoto’s hips and their nakedness goes unnoticed. His partner leans up on his elbows and they stare at each other for a long moment. 

Haru surveys Makoto completely, from his familiar face to the differences that are too subtle to notice. He can feel them, though; not that it makes sense.

Makoto’s eyes don’t seem softer, they  _are_  softer. His smile is as caring as always but there is familiarity of a different kind. Haru suspects that Makoto isn’t innocent by the way that they coupled, but his face looks it. 

There is a twinkle in the pools of green that does it for him. He nods slowly, allowing his hand to run up the middle of Makoto’s form, trailing over his abdomen and up to his chest. He stops at a detour and rests his palm over Makoto’s heart. The skin is definitely warmer than before and the beat is strong despite the muscles that cover it. 

“I think so, too.” Haru says, gazing from his hand to Makoto’s face. His friend is smiling and the guilt from earlier falls away. Mako isn’t gone and neither is Makoto. They are both here in one person. Mako’s memories have been given to Makoto along with everything else and Haru is happy. 

“Haru,” Makoto murmurs when Haruka’s hand unintentionally cups at his jaw. “I’m sorry I upset you.” 

Haru shakes his head. “It’s fine. We were both stupid.” 

Makoto presses into the warmth and his fingers begin to trace lines along Haru’s hip bones, dipping into the junction before ghosting closer to his abdomen. It’s without intent but is pleasurable all the same. 

“I’ve loved you since we were kids.” Makoto admits. “I didn’t want you to think badly of me.”

Haru shushes him with a finger and Makoto kisses the digit in reply. 

“Me too.” Haru says. “I feel the same way.” 

It’s not the perfect confession and this has been the strangest time of their lives, but everything happens for a reason. They have their past, present, future and a secret tie that pulls them closer that is made completely from the love of each other and held quietly within memories that will never be forgotten.

Makoto is fuller than he has ever been and he is able to see all of the love and hurt that Haru experienced. He understands and can set about fixing it for the rest of their days. 

Haru hasn’t lost the men that he loves because they are right here in front of him. He’s greedy but it doesn’t matter. He’s happy like this. Mako taught him that it’s okay to love openly and Makoto will remind him of that every day from now on. 

Haru falls forward to accept a kiss. He realises that they are both crying silently and he revels in the arms that hold him tight. He’s lovesick and it’s okay.

They part slowly and Makoto presses a kiss to his neck. Another falls just below his ear and Makoto says clearly, “Come back to Tokyo with me.” 

Haru nods in reply and rests his head in the crook of Makoto’s neck. 

“Okay.” He murmurs tiredly, letting out a massive yawn. A similar sound follows and he slides onto the bed, using Makoto as a pillow. They are uncovered and the golden lamps are still on. Haru doesn’t notice anything other than his exhaustion and the fullness inside of his chest. It doesn’t seem like Makoto cares either.

Now he can finally sleep earnestly.

_Thank you, Makoto._


End file.
